


Cat Calls

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat calls, F/M, M/M, Smut, This is crack, not really much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Rey and Finn are construction workers. Rey starts harassing Ben every morning when he passes on his way to work. I didn’t make up these pick up lines. I got them from a web site.https://www.scarymommy.com/dirty-pick-up-lines/?ampI’m not that damn talented.Twitter: @bensolohands
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 101





	Cat Calls

“Rey, can you hand me the nail gun?” Finn asked. Rey stared off into the distance, keeping a watch for HIM. The hot piece of high rolling business man ass that walked past their work site every morning. “Rey? REY!”, Finn yelled, finally getting her attention. “Oh yeah sure here!” Rey handed him the gun and turning back to keep an eye on the sidewalk. “You know Rey, if you want to get his attention why don’t you try some cat calls? I’m sure you have gotten plenty of them in your day.” Finn said, nudging her with his elbow. Rey stared at Finn while she took her hard hat off to wipe her forehead. “I don’t know Finn, he looks like he could sue the shit out of me if I went too far. Also I’m the only woman working on this site and I will feel like a creep if it's just me yelling at a guy about how I want to smack that ass.” Rey replied looking defeated. Finn looked like he was thinking hard about what she was saying, “You know what, I will help you, I’ve seen that gorgeous wavy haired man he sometimes walks by with. Hopefully he bats for the same team as me.” Rey beamed at him and shook his hand, “Let’s do this!” She replied. 

  
  


Ben was having a shit morning, first his hot water heater busted causing him to take a cold fucking shower, he was out of bacon, and the local coffee shop he frequented every morning had burned down over night. Then there was perky ass Poe Dameron, who he hoped wouldn’t catch up with him as he power walked past his apartment building. “Hey Ben wait up!” Poe yelled running up behind him. “Fucking hell. Hey Poe how's it going?” Ben replied as Poe patted him on the shoulder. “It's hard to keep up with those giraffe legs of yours! Wanna get lunch together this afternoon?!” Poe asked, giving Ben puppy dog eyes. Ben was sick of hanging out with Dameron, he hadn't gotten laid in months as this fucker was cramping his style. “Um...I have a proctologist appointment this afternoon. Sorry.” Ben lied, walking faster. “Aww man that's too bad! What is it? Constipation, colon polyps? I had a couple of those last year!” Poe rattled on as Ben tried to ignore him.

  
  


“Rey! Hot ass at 12:00!” Finn yelled as he pointed to the sidewalk. Rey grinned, grabbed Finn’s hand and ran over to sit down on a pile of cinder blocks next to the side walk. “Holy shit, he’s got that hot Hispanic guy with him! Ok Rey you ready here they come.” Finn said adjusting his hard hat and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. “Born ready!” Rey replied, adjusting her bra so her tits peeked out of her shirt. Rey and Finn whistled as loud as they could to get their attention. “Hey baby! Nice briefcase! Want me to carry it for you cause I’m sure that dick is heavy!?” Rey yelled. “Boy you must have a knife cause you just cut straight through my heart!” Finn yelled as he gave Rey a high five.

  
  


Ben looked at the 2 construction fucks in shock as he slowed down his walking. “Holy shit we are getting cat calls!” Poe grabbed Ben’s arm in excitement. “I don’t have a knife but I have a giant banana I would love to dip into some chocolate!” Poe replied, grabbing his crotch. Finn beamed at Poe then looked over at Rey to encourage her to continue. “Excuse me, you dropped something, my heart!” Rey yelled at Ben batting her eyes. Ben didn’t know what to make of this. “Excuse me??” Ben replied, staring at Rey. “You heard me daddy! I’ve been admiring that ass for weeks now!” Rey giggled as Ben got spooked and started walking at an almost jogging pace. “Ben, wait for me! See you later hot chocolate!” Poe waved at Finn. 

  
  


“Damn! I think I might get lucky!” Finn laughed as they watched the two men run away. “Yeah you might but it looks like my guy wasn’t into it.” Rey looked down at her fingers frowning. “Give it time Rey, we will get them again tomorrow!” Finn patted her back as they walked back to the cement mixer.

  
  


“What the actual fuck was that?!” Ben asked Poe as they entered Skylo industries. “It was hot is what it was! Never in my life have I been hit on that hard, especially by a hot guy!” Poe beamed as he sat down at his desk. Ben sat down at his cubicle across from Poe and let out a sigh. “Well, I have been wanting to date more but I don’t know how I feel about being talked to like I’m a piece of meat.” He said. “It's hot you fool! Lighten up!” Poe replied and started up his computer to get to work. 

  
  


The next morning Finn and Rey took their positions on the cinder blocks, waiting for their men. “Ready to try this again?” Finn asked Rey. “Yeah, I just hope I get a better response this time.” She said biting her lip. 

  
  


“I hope hot chocolate is working today! I have been thinking about him all night!” Poe rejoiced as he caught up with Ben. Ben rolled his eyes as they came up on the construction site. Oh hell there they were, sitting on the cinder blocks beaming at them. “Hey baby! You're so hot my zipper is falling for you! Finn yelled over at Poe. “Is your name winter? Because you’ll be coming soon!” Rey yelled waving at Ben. Poe beamed at them and Ben scowled . “Are you a haunted house? Because I’m going to scream when I’m inside you!” Finn yelled at Poe. Poe was so happy he was about to burst. “Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!” Poe yelled back, winking at Finn. “Holy shit Rey! I’m about to get a new man!” Finn said as he jumped up and ran over to Poe. “Hi, the name is Finn, want my number?” He said, reaching out to shake Poe’s hand. “Sure! Then maybe you can make good on your promises.” Poe said as he keyed Finn’s number into his phone. 

  
  


Rey looked over in Ben’s direction, she wasn’t giving up yet, “Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention?!” Rey yelled, blowing Ben a kiss. “No, I have never been in the army thank you! Now if you will excuse me!” Ben replied, turning to walk away. “Fuck!” Rey mumbled as Finn walked back over to her and waved goodbye to Poe. 

“Don’t worry Rey, I got the other guy’s number so if this works out with him then hopefully I can set you up!” Finn said as they walked over to the scaffolding. “Thanks Finn, I will be damned if I’m going to let that fuckable redwood get away from me! He just needs a little more proding.” Rey replied. 

  
  


“Ben stop being such a prude and talk to the girl! She’s cute!” Poe said later that afternoon while he and Ben had lunch. “I told you I don’t much care for being yelled at like I’m a piece of ass!” Ben whined like a bitch. “You're never going to get laid with that stick up your ass.” Poe replied. 

  
  


For the next week Rey cat called Ben like her life depended on it. 

Monday: “Treat me like a pirate and give me that booty!”

Tuesday: “This might seem corny but you’re making me horny!”

Wednesday: “Are you a supermarket sample? Because I want to taste you again and again without any sense of shame!”

Thursday: “Do you like bacon? Wanna strip?”

Friday: “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? ‘Cause you have a pretty sweet ass!”

Every damn day was the same reaction, a look of disgust. Finally the following Monday Rey had all but given up, “Finn I have tried for a week and a half but nothing works! What am I going to do? Has Poe said anything?” Rey asked with tears in her eyes. “Well I talked to Poe last night and he says the guy’s name is Ben and he feels like he’s being treated like a piece of meat. So in other words, he’s being a little bitch about it. Maybe you should just saunter up to him and talk to him when he comes by today.” Finn replied.

  
  


“Oh shit Poe, she’s sitting there again. I may as well get 100% USDA tattooed on my fucking forehead at this point!” Ben grumbled as they made their way past the site. “Maybe you should give her a taste of her own medicine and see how she likes it. Hell I don’t know why you don’t like it cause I love it! Poe replied as he made his way over to Finn for his morning kiss. Ben looked over in Rey’s direction, “Ok, I will see how she likes being treated like a fucking prime rib.” He thought.

“Let’s play carpenter! First we’ll get hammered, then I’ll nail you! “I may not go down in history, but I will go down on you! Can you do telekinesis? Because you’ve made a part of me move without even touching it!” Ben yelled feeling smug. Rey’s eyes almost popped out of her head “Holy fuck he responded!” Rey said to herself as she made her way over to Ben. “Oh shit she’s coming over here.” He thought about making a run for it but as she got closer he relized how fucking hot she really was as she took off her hard hat and waved her hair in the breeze. 

  
  


“Hi handsome.”Rey said, winking at him. “Hi, I didn’t realize my harasser was this beautiful up close.” Ben replied as he shook her hand. Rey blushed and let go of his hand. “I’m sorry, I couldn't help myself plus Finn talked me into it. I’m Rey by the way.” She said, taking a step closer. “I’m Ben.” He said putting his hands through his hair. “Just fucking go out with me Ben, you know I’m really good with my hands. I would love to prove it to you.” Rey winked at him. Ben looked her over and sighed. “Alright Rey, If it will get you to stop yelling out lame pick up lines on the side of the damn road.’ Ben said, pulling out his business card and handing it to her. Ben waved to Poe and pointed at his watch indicating they were going to be late for work. Poe pulled his hand out of Finn's pants and jogged over to Ben.

  
  


“I got it. I got it!” Rey yelled as she ran up to Finn. “It's like I finally found a wonka golden ticket!” Rey said as she waved around Ben’s card. Finn congratulated her as they picked up their staple guns and shot at Mitaka as he walked by. 

It was Friday and that meant it was her date night with Ben. Rey put on the tightest red dress she owned and the highest black heels. Rey had offered to cook Ben dinner to make up for all the degrading cat calls. She was checking her prime rib in the oven and the baked potatoes when the doorbell rang. Rey ran over to the door and opened it to the site of a Greek god. Ben was wearing a 3 piece suit with his perfect ebony hair not out of place at all. “Hi Ben, come in!” She said as he walked in and made his way to the kitchen table. They talked about their work and where they grew up and all that shit over dinner. Ben was starting to kick himself for not responding to her cat calls on the first day. She was fucking perfect. Except for her horrible way of flirting. 

  
  


“Would you like some wine?” Rey asked as she opened up a bottle.” “Yes I would.” Ben said as he sat down on the couch. Rey came over and handed him his glass. After about 2 bottles of wine were empty they were on each other like white on rice. “God you're so hot Ben!” As Rey shoved her tongue in his mouth. “Let’s play Titanic. You’ll be the iceberg and I’ll go down.” Ben replied, pulling at her dress and lowering himself onto his knees in front of her. “Um...what?” Rey breathed, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “You like that kind of shit don’t you? So I’m going to let you have it.” Ben replied as he ripped her panties off and shoved his face into her cunt. 

  
  


“Oh my god Ben! Yes right there! No over a little to your left, yes that's it!” Rey moaned as Ben licked her like he hadn’t drank in months. “Are you a trampoline? Because I want to bounce on you.” Ben breathed in between licks. “Yes bitch I want that big body on top of me asap!” She screamed as she came. After she came down from her high she led him to her bedroom and shoved him down onto the mattress. 

  
  


“I want you inside me now!” Rey moaned, taking the rest of Ben’s clothes off. “I’m not a weatherman, but you can expect a few more inches tonight! Ben huffed as he crawled on top of Rey. “Do we need a condom? I’m clean.” Ben asked, lining up at her entrance. “IUD!” Rey screamed as she grabbed his dick and shoved him in balls deep. “Oh fuck Rey!” Ben moaned as he set a brutal pace. “Are you an archaeologist? Because I’ve got a large bone for you to examine.” Ben whispered into Rey’s ear. “Ben shut the fuck up and fuck me!” Rey growled grabbing his hair. Ben laughed and came inside her with a loud scream. 

  
  


“I hope you won't be yelling out cat calls at any other guys from now on.” Ben whispered as he ran his hand through Rey’s hair. “Hell no, I finally caught this hot beast I have been yelling at for weeks.” Rey laughed rolling on top of him. “I have 206 bones in my body. Want to give me another one?” Ben asked grinning at Rey. “Shut up!” Rey laughed as she hit him with a pillow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
